


Outlaw

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Crime, Family, Friendship, Gen, Love, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-19 21:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14881602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: Thea gets a mysterious SOS from Roy, prompting her and Oliver to save their friend from a dangerous situation. But on their pursuit they realize they might be getting themselves in over their heads.





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy gets himself into a dangerous situation, prompting Oliver, Thea and Laurel to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an idea that just popped in my head. Whether I'll continue it or not will depend on the reception the intro gets.
> 
> The reason I wanted to at least start it because in the show Roy didn't get much development and I like him in comic books.
> 
> Timeline wise, this takes place between Arrow S3-S4.
> 
> I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

_**Hub City** _

Roy Harper, in disguise as Jason Anderson, was in his apartment, looking at the bills for maintenance of his house as he sighed, frustrated before he began writing a letter to Thea before he heard a doorbell as he went to the door and smiled at a woman of Asian origin, in green dress. "Can I help you?"

"Roy Harper?" The woman asked as Roy scowled.

"I'm not sure who are you exactly looking…"

"Don't worry, I'm not from the law enforcement." The woman assured him. "My name is Jade Nguyen. I have an offer for you. Something that could set you for life."

* * *

_**Few weeks later, Star City** _

"Thea, you're honestly worrying me." Laurel told Thea after they entered Laurel's apartment. "Ever since Ollie left, you've been…"

"What?" Thea turned to her as Laurel measured her words carefully.

"More… aggressive…"

"Laurel, I'm OK, really." Thea chuckled before her phone rang as she pulled it out from her pocket. "Private number." She answered the call. "Hello?"

" _Thea, it's me. It's Roy. Look, I need your help. Your and Oliver's. I'm in trouble. Very big. I'm in Russia right now but they're after me. I'm constantly on the move, so I think I'm ahead of them but…_ "

"Wait, Roy, slow down, what's going on?" Thea interrupted him.

" _I accepted a job and I think I might have gotten myself in over my head and I need you to… oh, damn, look out!_ "

Thea then heard banging and she was going into panic. "Roy, are those gunshots? What's going on? Roy. Roy!" The line went dead as Thea looked at Laurel worried.

* * *

**_Ivy Town_ **

Felicity was putting the turkey on the table as Oliver smiled. "This looks good."

"Well, I hope it will taste good too." Felicity said before they heard a doorbell and Oliver approached the door and opened it to see Thea.

"Hey." Then he noticed how freaked out Thea looked.

"Ollie, I need your help. I think Roy's in trouble. Very big trouble." Thea said quickly.

"Whoa, calm down and start from the beginning." Oliver interrupted her. "What's going on?"

"Oh, my God…" Felicity whispered as they looked at the news to see a car chase and there was a news report of mercenaries attacking an embassy in Russia and she stopped the bulletin with her remote as they saw Roy's face on the surveillance footage.

* * *

_**A.R.G.U.S.** _

Oliver burst into Amanda Waller's office as she looked at him impassively, while he glared at her hatefully.

"Oliver. To what do I owe this visit?" She asked politely, smiling.

"Roy Harper." Oliver said bluntly. "What has he gotten himself into?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think? Is it good? Is it bad? Should I continue?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


	2. The Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Oliver, Laurel and Thea go try to rescue Roy, they find out that the group he's with is not messing around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

* * *

"I have no idea what are you talking about, Oliver because as far as I know, Roy Harper was killed in a prison riot…"

"Save it." Oliver interrupted Waller. "If the SCPD knew that Roy was alive, the law enforcement would be all over me by now and you're one of the few people I know who have that kind of pull. So cut the crap and tell me what the hell is going on and what kind of mess is Roy flying in."

Waller smirked. "Well, since you asked so nicely…"

* * *

"Where's John?" Oliver asked as Felicity, Thea and Laurel entered.

"Someone needs to look after the city." Laurel explained as Oliver nodded.

Oliver, Felicity, Thea and Laurel were at the briefing room, waiting until Waller entered and Thea shot up from the desk. "Tell me where is Roy or I swear I'm gonna…"

"Thea, easy." Oliver held her arm as Waller smirked.

"I see your sister takes after you, Oliver." She pressed the remote as on the screen showed Roy's apartment in Hub City. "Last month, your friend Roy Harper, or should I say, Jason Anderson, was approached by Jade Nguyen. She's one of the most wanted in A.R.G.U.S. and in at least four countries for assassination, extortion, counter-espionage, you name it." She showed them a surveillance footage.

"What did she want with Roy?" Thea asked.

"I cannot tell you that for certain but what I do know is that your friend was kind of in desperate situation, bills for maintenance, typical lonely life in a rundown apartment." Waller summed up.

"Why didn't he just call us?" Felicity asked. "We could have…"

"I cannot answer that question either but this..." Waller showed another photo. "Was taken last week in Russia."

On the screen was a surveillance footage of a small group of men with guns bursting in with Roy among the assailants.

"Oh, my God…" Laurel whispered.

"What the hell is he doing?" Oliver demanded.

"They were there after a diplomat, who we suspect is… well, was linked to drug and human trafficking and other dirty business, a man named Valentin Lesovsky. A smuggler and weapons dealer, who got his hands an experimental EMP device that they might be after." Waller explained. "Blind a soldier for a split second in the battle, he dies. Blind an entire city for just one hour…"

"Casualties could be catastrophic." Oliver nodded.

"These people attacked and killed six of FSB agents and the Russians want blood. Fortunately, I was able to get in touch with an old friend of yours and convince him to keep the whole thing on the lid. For now." Waller explained.

"Anatoly." Oliver realized as she nodded.

"Who?" Thea asked.

"An old Russian friend of Oliver's with ties to Bratva." Felicity explained. "John told me about him, when we went to Russia two years ago to save Lyla and Deadshot."

"Roy would never go with this." Thea protested.

"Unless they have some kind of leverage on him." Oliver realized. "Where is he now?"

Waller sighed. "As far as we know, they haven't left Moscow."

"So, what are we waiting for?" Thea got up from the desk.

"I  _never_  said that you could go after him or that you could use our resources." Waller stopped Thea, who glowered. "A.R.G.U.S. will contain the situation, quick, clean  _and_  precise." She said as the final sentence made it obvious how would she handle it.

"It's Roy we're talking about! I won't abandon him if he's in trouble!" Thea snapped and the phrase ' _if looks could kill_ ' came to mind as she glared at Waller.

"You  _will let us_   _get to Roy._  Unless you want the president to find out what really happened in Hong Kong and  _who_  covered up the mess." Oliver sneered as Waller glowered.

* * *

**_Later, Moscow_ **

"Are you sure Diggle can handle it on his own?" Oliver asked as he, Thea and Laurel left the airport.

"Ollie, we got by without you for two months and before that, you and Diggle and Felicity were on your own for almost two years, I'm sure he can get by for a few weeks at least." Laurel said optimistically. "You said you have a friend here in Russia?"

"He didn't reach out when I contacted him." Oliver said before they saw Anatoly approach them with two of his bodyguards.

"Oliver Queen." Anatoly smiled, stretching his arms as Oliver stretched his arms, smiling back as well.

"Anatoly…"

Suddenly, Anatoly slugged him in the face as Oliver held his jaw and Laurel and Thea gapped. "You never should have come back to Russia."

"Anatoly…" Oliver scowled, not understanding.

"Alexi Leonov. You remember him, yes? He was one of your brothers…" Anatoly said.

"I can explain…"

"You asked favor of him. He asked favor in return and you pull gun on him instead?" Anatoly glared.

"These were… complicated times." Oliver said. "If you knew, you would understand."

"Then uncomplicate it." Anatoly sneered. "Give me a good reason I should welcome you back with open arms as a brother."

"Slade Wilson." Oliver said simply as Anatoly gapped. "Remember him? He almost killed you, me and Sara on Lian Yu and he killed my mother and almost burned my city to the ground. When I found out he was alive, I was… very desperate and there were almost no lines I would not cross to take him down once and for all. So, the thing with Leonov was… at best, unfortunate."

"Bozhe moi…" Anatoly whispered. "Why didn't you tell me that this was because of that monster?"

"What good would it have done?" Oliver reasoned as he sighed. "Anatoly, all I can say is I'm sorry for what happened but I need your help. My friend might be in trouble. Very big trouble."

Anatoly wiped his face. "If you had told me, maybe this would be easier but… I won't lie, my friend, not everyone in Bratva is happy to see you back. I'll have some explaining to do. I can't make any guarantees but I'll see what I can do. I'll let you know."

"Thank you." Oliver said, shaking his hand with Anatoly. "You have no idea how much this means to me."

"Please, just help us find Roy." Thea begged as Anatoly turned to her, as if he had noticed her just now as he smiled.

"Oh, you must be Thea. Oliver's little sister. He told me a lot about you."

"And Ollie told me that you two are good friends or at least were… please, if you two really were that close, for the sake of that friendship, help us." Thea begged.

Anatoly nodded. "I'll see what can be done. You're talking about that Roy Harper boy, right? The one, who said he was the Arrow?" Oliver nodded. "When I found out, an… acquaintance of mine managed to grease some palms and fool the identification process in the wanted list for a while until I got to the bottom of this. But I must warn you, your friend's time is running short."

"How much time do we have?" Thea asked.

"Days. A week max." Anatoly admitted.

* * *

**_Later, hotel_ **

"So, what was that about back at the airport?" Laurel asked as they accommodated themselves in a hotel room. "Why did he punch you?"

Oliver sighed. "Last year I used a Bratva contact when I was tracking Slade. He asked me for something in exchange…"

"And you said ' _no'_." Laurel realized as he nodded.

"And Slade killed him." Oliver said grimly as Thea gapped.

"Oh. I wonder what did Roy get himself into." Thea muttered.

Then, Oliver's phone rang. "Anatoly, tell me you have something."

* * *

_**Later** _

Oliver, Thea and Laurel entered a nightclub with Anatoly as they approached a young man with short blonde hair at a table as he smiled at him and shook hand. "Leonid."

"Anatoly." The man smiled. "This is the legendary Kapiushon?"

"Yes." Oliver nodded as he shook his hand with the man and Oliver grinned. "Oh, you have a strong grip."

"I take after my father. You met him." The man smiled as Oliver scowled.

"Oliver, this is…" Anatoly stopped himself as Oliver turned to him warily. "Leonid Kovar. Konstantin's son."

" _Kovar_?" Oliver tensed.

"Don't worry, I'm not my father, Mr. Queen. He was a giant  _mudak_." Leonid said. ("Asshole" in Russian) "As you Americans might say, I hated his guts." Oliver nodded in understanding. "You did me a great favor. Just tell me, was it painful, when he died?"

Oliver sighed. "The first time I pounded him to a pulp and thought I stabbed him in the heart but I guess I missed. The second time I snapped his neck and made sure he was dead."

Leonid smirked as he rolled up his sleeve, showing burns on his arms. "When I was younger, whenever I did a job wrong, whenever I came too late with my men, or did not acquire enough drugs or weapons or if I could not… confiscate enough goods, my father would burn my arm as a reminded that failure cannot be tolerated. That I need to be more fierce, more ruthless. " _With ruthlessness comes respect_ ", he used to say. And where did that get him?" He smirked.

"Leonid knows of everything that comes inside and outside the city." Anatoly explained.

"Where's Roy Harper?" Oliver demanded.

"Oh, the Strelka.  _The Arrow_." Leonid laughed. "You know, a clever man would figure out that Mr. Harper is too small to be Kapiushon, no offense to him. You're a legend in this city, Mr. Queen."

"Where is he?" Thea demanded, running out of patience as she slammed the table.

"Thea, easy." Oliver tried to soothe her as he held her arm.

"The " _where_ ", I don't know. But " _with who_ ", I do know." Leonid said.

"With Jade Nguyen, we've heard." Oliver interrupted him.

"But you don't know who  _she_  is with." Leonid said. "She's working with a group of dangerous people. They call themselves the Longbow Hunters."

Oliver and Anatoly gapped. "I thought those were a myth." Anatoly said.

"Who are the Longbow Hunters?" Thea scowled.

"Malcolm never mentioned them?" Oliver asked as she shook her head. "A small group of assassins that even the League is afraid of. Or at least were, from what I've heard."

"I thought they died sixty years ago." Anatoly said, confused.

"Unless they have some successors." Oliver realized.

"Now, what I do know is that your friend helped them stole an experimental EMP. For what, I don't. But I can tell you this for sure. They're planning something big. Soon. And conveniently, a Markovian duke is visiting an opera Turandot in this city. So, if the Longbow Hunters would want to grab a big score, they have big chances there."

* * *

"Thea, don't do anything brash or stupid." Oliver warned as he and Anatoly in suits entered the theatre and Thea and Laurel were in dresses. Laurel was among the viewers, looking for anything unusual…

" _I'll try to get into the security room, get the eyes and ears for you._ " Anatoly said as he bribed one of the guards to let him in as he was at the monitors. " _If I see your friend or Jade, I'll let you know._ "

* * *

Oliver was at the lighting upstairs as Thea was scouring the backstage.

* * *

From the opposite side, Roy in black hood was notching an arrow with his bow…

* * *

Oliver saw a man with rifle on the lighting as Oliver jumped down from above, tackling him down as they both struggled, holding the weapon as they got up and Oliver just now noticed that the man was taller and more muscular than him. The man knocked Oliver down, choking him with the rifle, pinning it to his throat as Oliver noticed a contact lens in his eye with electronics…  _someone was keeping an eye on him, literally…_

Oliver threw the rifle away as he fought the man, even though he was stronger and taller than Oliver. He threw Oliver off the platform but Oliver caught a rope and swung around, kicking the assassin off the platform down to his death.

* * *

Anatoly was looking at the CCTV before he noticed that in the lighting booth were dead workers and one man with a rifle…

"Thea, the lighting booth!"

* * *

Roy was waiting as the singer on stage was singing the high tune, that would prompt him to shoot…

* * *

Thea burst into the lighting booth, tackling the assassin and knocking away his rifle.

* * *

Oliver noticed Roy on the opposite balcony as he was thinking about what to do.  _Stop Roy from assassinating the duke, or saving Thea? He had one shot…_  In the end, Oliver hit the duke in the shoulder, causing for the bodyguards to evacuate him.

* * *

Thea was trading punches with the assassin but he was taller and bigger than her. Anatoly then rushed in, hitting the assassin in the head with fire extinguisher, knocking him out.

Thea then looked at the balcony and on instinct, as she saw he was about to shoot, she rushed to the lighting controls, blinding Roy as he let go of the bowstring, hitting the balcony seat as the bodyguards were evacuating the duke and he was forced to run.

"Roy, what are you doing?!" Thea exclaimed.

* * *

Anatoly, Oliver, Laurel and Thea met outside. "Is the duke alright?" Oliver asked.

"He's grazed but he'll be alright." Anatoly assured him as they turned to the ambulance.

"What about Roy?" Thea asked.

"We'll find him, Thea." Oliver promised.

But then, suddenly, the ambulance didn't even get across a block and Oliver, Laurel, Thea and Anatoly saw it go up in flames, blowing up in smithereens. "Oh, my God…"

* * *

_**Elsewhere** _

"You messed up, Harper." The man at the table told Roy, who glowered.

"I couldn't do the job because Oliver Queen was there." Roy sneered. "And you didn't tell me you were bringing more men. I thought you would give me a chance."

"Do you know how did they even find out about you? Did you reach out?" The man demanded as Roy shook his head.

"In case you have forgotten, we were all over the news." Roy snapped. "You can't blame me for Oliver trying to find me."

The man sighed. "Fine. You'll get off this time, Harper. But don't forget what happens to your friend or your… little bird if you disobey me."

"I haven't forgotten." Roy sneered. "Now, can I see Jade?"

"You had your chance today, Harper." The man said coldly as Roy glowered, leaving the room. "Someone talked." The man turned to his lackey.

"If I had to bet, it was Kovar's son." A lackey suggested.

"Send the jackals after him."

* * *

Leonid was pinned to the table as the thugs held him by his arms. "I didn't tell them anything, I swear I didn't!"

"Lying won't do you help." A man with an Australian accent said as he cut into his flesh. "What did you tell Oliver Queen?"

"Nothing. I said nothing." Leonid insisted.

"Well, in that case you're of no use to me." The man sneered as he slit Leonid's throat. "Well, Oliver Queen. Small world, isn't it?" He smirked. "Well, you shall taste my blade, like you tasted father's."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think? Is it good? Is it bad? Should I continue?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this.


	3. Trespasser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver, Laurel and Thea find out what might be the Longbow Hunters after but as they find out, the quest is not going to be easy for either party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

"I can't believe Roy would try to assassinate people and create a diplomatic incident." Thea whispered. "What the hell is he thinking?"

"I don't know but we'll get to the bottom of this." Laurel promised.

Oliver was looking outside the window as Laurel turned to him. "What are you thinking, Ollie?"

"I'm not sure… but Roy didn't seem like he wanted to do it." Oliver said. "It seems…"

"Like they're forcing him to." Laurel finished as Oliver nodded. "But how? Why?"

"I don't know." Oliver admitted. "They must have planted the bomb in the ambulance as a contingency if things didn't go their way."

Anatoly then burst in as Oliver noticed the look on his face. "Oliver, we have another problem. Leonid is dead."

Oliver gapped. "What? How?"

"If I had to bet, the Longbow Hunters found out he talked to us. It won't be long before they'll be onto us. We should leave." Anatoly said.

"Wait, what about Roy?" Thea begged.

"Trust me, if the Longbow Hunters are after you, you need to leave the city now, there's nothing you can do for him anymore." Anatoly insisted.

"I won't leave this place until I find him!" Thea snapped as Anatoly sighed.

"I see stubbornness runs in the family." He told Oliver dryly, who shrugged.

* * *

Roy, in disguise as a policeman, was with some men, sneaking into some mansion, as he put on his thumb a fake fingerprint and used it to fool the scanner as he opened the safe, while the surveillance cameras were turned off and he opened the safe to find a piece of parchment in glass case inside…

* * *

"Do we have any idea, where they might be heading?" Laurel asked as they were in the car with Anatoly, Oliver and Thea.

"South." Anatoly said. "That's all my other contacts were able to tell me."

"What is south?" Thea asked as Anatoly sighed.

"I honestly don't know… unless…" Anatoly stopped himself as Oliver scowled.

"What?"

Suddenly, their car was lifting in the air inexplicably, despite Anatoly hitting the gas pedal on the floor. "What the…"

Then, their car was falling down with roof on the ground as everyone groaned as the dust settled.

"Everyone OK?" Oliver coughed out.

"Yeah." Thea groaned.

Laurel held her hip. "We'll be fine, Ollie."

They crawled out of the car as in front of them was a woman in black coat and red suit and another man, a young man with a sword and a small group of mercenaries.

"Excellent work, Graystone." The man with Australian accent smirked. "Well, Oliver Queen. I'm not impressed."

"Who the hell are you?" Oliver demanded.

"Let's just say we have an unfinished business." The man replied as he pulled out his sword. "Take them!"

The mercenaries approached Oliver, Laurel and Thea, who instantly started to fight back as Oliver and Thea disarmed them of their guns and Laurel slammed another mercenary to the wreckage and grabbed his baton, disarming him and knocking him out.

"We must get out of here." Anatoly ordered as he grabbed a grenade and threw it towards the men but the woman in black coat stopped it telekinetically, to their shock, as it exploded.

"Run!" Oliver ordered.

"Should we go after them?" Graystone asked.

"No." The Australian shook his head. "I want them all at one place, so they can see each other one last time before they die. My father made him a promise. I will fulfill it."

* * *

"Blyad." Anatoly swore. "This isn't good."

"Who the hell was that?" Thea demanded as they were in the safehouse.

"The man, I don't know. But that woman, her name is December Graystone." Anatoly explained. "I thought she was dead."

" _Graystone_?" Oliver scowled. "Damn."

"Who's December Graystone?" Laurel asked.

"A woman, who uses blood magic. A friend of mine told me about her. He's an… expert in this field." Oliver explained.

" _Magic_? Seriously?" Laurel scowled, skeptical.

"Laurel, there are things in the five years I was gone that I've seen that were beyond one's explanation." Oliver said and Laurel did not need to know more, considering that she already saw what Barry was capable of and the Mirakuru soldiers.

Anatoly sighed. "Now I think I know where your friend Roy is heading."

"Where?" Thea asked.

"A city called 'Eth Alth'eban." Anatoly explained. "I thought it was a myth but if it's real, then we need to hurry."

" _'Eth Alth'eban_?" Oliver asked. "How are we gonna find it?"

"I'm sorry, 'Eth  _what_?" Laurel asked as Oliver turned to her.

"The first city of the League of Assassins. A place, that the first Ra's al Ghul founded and built the League of Assassins." Oliver explained. "But then…"

"What?" Thea asked.

"Well, all I know is that the place became… haunted and the League then abandoned it. Never set foot to that place ever again and who did… they never came back." Oliver said grimly and Thea felt a pit of dread form in her stomach, wondering what has Roy gotten himself into.

"Well, I see you've gotten yourself in over your head once again, Oliver." A familiar voice said as Oliver, Thea and Laurel whirled around and glared. "And I think you're gonna need my help once again."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Laurel demanded.

"You will speak to Ra's al Ghul with respect." One of the assassins next to Malcolm said, reaching for his sword.

"Ease up." Malcolm raised his hand, interrupting him. "I'm not here to fight. In fact, I came to offer help."

"Why would you help us?" Oliver asked skeptically.

"Because the people he's with, let's just say I have my own unfinished business with them." Malcolm said.

"The Longbow Hunters, we've heard." Laurel deadpanned. "What? You think you're more courageous than Ra's to take them on?"

"Oh, I would never take on people like them until I had a very good reason." Malcolm said calmly.

"Why did they want to kill the Markovian duke?" Thea demanded.

"Because he was a guardian of an ancient secret of 'Eth Alth'eban. And if the Longbow Hunters reach to it, they will be unstoppable." Malcolm explained.

"How?" Oliver asked.

"Because in that city is the very first powerful source of eternal life. Old as the humanity itself. The Well of Sins. The first Lazarus pit." Malcolm explained as Oliver's and Thea's blood ran cold.

"Wait, the pit, like the well that we saw in Nanda Parbat?" Laurel scowled as Oliver nodded. "What is so important about it?"

"It can be used to heal people and prolong their life." Thea explained. "Ollie used it to…"

"What matters is that we need to reach 'Eth Alth'eban before they do." Malcolm finished. "Mr. Harper with the Longbow Hunters is no good to us."

* * *

"I thought you would be glad to see me, despite everything, Thea." Malcolm pleaded as they were driving down south with Anatoly, Thea, Oliver, Laurel and a small group of assassins.

"You mean after you forced me to kill my friend and forced the man I love to become a fugitive? Like hell." Thea sneered.

"I would curb my tongue if I were you." Malcolm glared. "Without my help, your friend would be in big trouble right now."

"What do you know about the Longbow Hunters?" Oliver demanded as he was in the car with Malcolm, Thea and some of Bratva members.

Malcolm sighed. "Not much. As far as I know, the Longbow Hunters that the League was afraid of, are dead but they trained some successors. One of them was Jade Nguyen. Not even the best of Ra's men were able to stop her. Then there's Lady Shiva. She used to be the member of the League. One of the best and fiercest but then she left. Wanted to find more worthy students but Ra's would not allow for her to train more recruits. Then there's someone else… but I heard he had become a guardian of 'Eth Alth'eban. I don't know his name but none of the members of the League were ever able to find him. None of them ever came back."

"And there are more pits all over the world?" Thea asked.

Malcolm nodded. "And the Well of Sins is the very first Lazarus pit that has ever existed. A source of unimaginable power. Guarded by ancient evil."

"What ancient evil?" Oliver asked.

Malcolm sighed. "According to the legends, nine men tried to taste the Well of Sins. Nine ruthless killers, murderers, rapists, when they tasted it, the Well became… corrupted. The darkest energy emerged from the earth, entering the souls of the nine men, one by one became consumed and turned into the Untitled. Immortal beings with no flicker of humanity. Should they ever leave 'Eth Alth'eban, they'll become unstoppable. And the Well is connected to other Lazarus pits across the world, should someone taste it, he would literally be able to control the life and death itself. The League of Assassins vowed to protect the city to stop the Untitled from ever leaving it."

"But if the Longbow Hunters get to it, they'll be able to crush the League of Assassins and spread chaos." Oliver finished as Malcolm nodded.

"That's why need to stop them, by any means necessary."

"And save Roy's life." Thea added coldly, already knowing that if Malcolm got the chance and reason to do it, he would kill Roy without hesitation.

"Who was that man with December Graystone?" Oliver asked as Malcolm sighed.

"I'm working on it, Oliver, don't worry."

* * *

**_Elsewhere_ **

Roy looked at the photo of himself and his parents as he looked sad before one of the thugs neared him. "Harper, get your ass up and let's move."

Roy glowered as he followed the thug.

"Well, eternal life and power, here we come." Another one of the mercenaries smirked.

"Were you serious, when you helped me?" Roy asked Jade, who nodded. "Is he really there?"

"Was. The last time I saw him. Which was… a while back." Jade nodded. "He taught me a lot."

"I haven't seen him since I was eleven." Roy said sadly.

"What do you remember about him?" Jade asked.

"That he's been trying to help my Mom and me. Working his ass off since we got buried in bills. Then, one day, someone offered him something that he promised would set us for life. So, he left and I never saw him again." Roy said. "After that, my Mom went to downward spiral."

Jade sighed. "He saved me around these parts, when I was younger. He taught me a lot."

"What was he like?" Roy asked before a man with dragon tattoo on his shoulder neared them.

"Quit chattering. We're going to 'Eth Alth'eban."

But then, as they entered an arch, suddenly, a young white haired girl in black attire approached them.

"You are not welcome here." Her eyes then turned black as the area was covered in smoke as the mercenaries started to scream and shoot around in panic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think about it?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far.


	4. Reckoning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malcolm's real agenda is revealed as the stakes become higher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

"How long before we get there?" Oliver asked as Malcolm looked at the mountains with his goggles.

"It shouldn't take too long now." Malcolm promised. "In 'Eth Alth'eban used to be warrior monks, people of peace. Guarding the Well from the Untitled. But then they perished and the League of Assassins took their place."

* * *

Roy was sleeping in his bag as his face kept twitching…

* * *

**_Few years ago_ **

_"Freeze!" An officer yelled before Roy turned to him, with deadly look in his eye and then stabbed him with an arrow…_

* * *

_"You really don't care if you live or die?" Falk asked._

_"No one is going to miss me. I'm just a waste." Roy said sadly._

* * *

_"Don't abandon me." Arsenal pleaded with the Arrow._

_"Never." The Arrow promised._

* * *

_"Dad, where are you going?" Roy asked as a man in mid-30s was packing up._

_"I'm sorry but… there's someone who needs me. Roy, this might be enough money to set us for life." The man held Roy's shoulders._

_"Dad, what about Mom? What about us?" Roy asked as the man looked into his eyes._

_"Roy, it might not feel like I'm here for you but no matter where I am, I'm always watching you. And I need you to be strong, for your Mom. For us."_

* * *

**_Present_ **

Roy gasped as he woke up.

"Are you OK?" Jade asked as Roy nodded.

Then, suddenly, she choked out as Graystone neared them.

"Careful, Harper." She glared, clenching her fist. "Just a snap of my fingers and she will choke to death. And we can make sure your identity is broadcasted to the entire world."

Jade gagged, holding her neck as Roy sneered. "Let her go."

Graystone complied as Jade caught her breath. "You shouldn't have done that, Roy."

"Then why did you stop them from killing me when I disobeyed?"

"Like I told you, I owe your Dad a lot." Jade smiled.

* * *

Elsewhere, Oliver, Laurel, Malcolm, Anatoly, Thea, Nyssa and a small group of Bratva members and assassins walked down the mountain path as Laurel breathed out in exhaustion. "Where are we going, exactly?"

"I might know a shortcut to 'Eth Alth'eban." Malcolm explained as they kept following the mountain path.

* * *

"What do you seek, boy?" The white-haired girl in black asked as she slaughtered most of the mercenaries but spared Jade, Roy and a few more of them.

"I'm looking for my father." Roy said. "My name is…"

"Roy William Harper Jr." The girl smiled. "You look a lot like him."

"You knew my father?" Roy asked as she nodded.

"When he came here, your father was… filled with anger, rage, self-doubt… how could he protect his son and wife, when he was too weak… when you could have died at every corner of the street, where no shadow was safe for you? Why bring him back here, Jade?" She turned to her.

"We need his help." Jade pleaded as the girl nodded in understanding.

"And these people are with you?"

Jade nodded, reluctantly though.

* * *

Oliver, Malcolm, Thea, Laurel, Anatoly and the assassins were walking down the mountain path as Anatoly turned to Oliver. "I think I remember him."

"What?" Oliver scowled as he turned to Anatoly.

"I met him. Three years ago. When Kovar was endangering us. The attack on the government." Anatoly remembered. "Kovar sold him information for Unidac Industries. I saw them talking in his office."

Oliver's blood boiled as he clenched his fists. Now he wanted to kill Malcolm more than anything but this was neither the time or place for this. But then, they stopped at what seemed to be a dead end.

"This place leads nowhere." Laurel grumbled.

"So it would seem. But don't be fooled by first impressions." Malcolm smirked as he walked through the rock like a ghost as Oliver, Laurel and Thea stared.

"What the…" Laurel gasped.

"Did he just…" Thea paused.

Oliver took a breath. "Here goes nothing." He walked through the wall as Anatoly, Thea and Laurel followed his lead. Then, they all appeared in an oasis, waterfalls around them, garden path in front of them that lead to a temple.

"What is this place?" Thea asked.

"The Acres of All." Malcolm explained. "This is where I came, after…" He closed his eyes.

"After your wife died." Oliver realized, seeing a flicker of Malcolm he had known once in his eyes.

"Why are we here?" Laurel asked.

"We're here to find the one person that might be able to get to Roy and 'Eth Alth'eban in time." Malcolm explained as they approached the shrine, where was a young bald boy kneeling in meditating state.

Laurel then reached over to Oliver, whispering. "You used that pit on Thea, did you? That's why you went to Nanda Parbat." Oliver scowled. "I overheard your conversation with Malcolm and Thea told me what happened with Ra's."

Oliver sighed, knowing the look in her eyes. "It wouldn't work on Sara, Laurel."

"But…"

"Laurel, tell me honestly, has Thea been acting a little off, when you two were out there with John?" Oliver asked as Laurel paused.

"Well, she… may have been showing less restraint and…"

Oliver sighed. "Laurel, using Lazarus pit comes with a price and even I don't fully know what might happen with Thea. And the main difference is that Sara is dead. Thea wasn't. We don't know what could happen if the pit was used on the dead."

Laurel looked sad and betrayed that Oliver would not let her bring back her sister but nodded realized his point.

"S'aru." Malcolm knelt before the bald boy as his assassins did the same. Then he turned to Oliver, Laurel and Thea, who complied.

"Malcolm Merlyn. To what do I owe this visit?" S'aru smiled.

"I seek…"

"Path to 'Eth Alth'eban." S'aru nodded. "And Oliver Queen, Laurel Lance and Thea Queen. Trying to find their friend."

Oliver, Laurel and Thea tensed. "How do you know…"

"S'aru is not… what he seems to be." Malcolm explained cautiously. "He… let's just say he possesses immeasurable power."

"I showed you where you can learn to embrace the darkness, Demon's Head." S'aru said. "Why would you ally yourself with…" Then he stopped. "How sentimental you have become."

"Oliver and Thea are still my family." Malcolm insisted.

"And Roy Harper seeks his father, I know." S'aru nodded. "But he might not find what he is looking for."

"What do you mean?" Thea asked.

* * *

**_Years ago_ **

_"I can't look after my son in the state I am." Roy Sr. said as he knelt before S'aru. "Every time I take a step forward, something holds me back. And in the meantime, more terrible things happen to the people I love. I… I need to be better than that. I can't… I can't try and fail my family. I can't… have that doubt… if I want to go on living, I need you to take it away."_

_"So, you wish for me to strip it all away from you? All that the darkness touches?" S'aru asked._

_"Yes." Roy Sr. knelt down._

_"Then I shall take it all away." S'aru touched Roy Sr.'s forehead as his eyes turned pale white._

* * *

**_Present_ **

"You took away his memories?" Oliver demanded.

"He asked me to…"

"To take away the memories of his family suffering! Not a blank slate!" Thea snapped at S'aru. "He didn't want to forget his son and wife! Or his feelings for them!"

" _All_  that darkness touches." S'aru explained.

"That doesn't involve his family!" Thea sneered.

"You don't understand how memory works, do you, Thea?" S'aru smiled as he touched his temples. "It's a network of collected images bound by deep and powerful emotions. Snapshots of moments, all in a single mesh that bleed into each other. Everything connected to the darkness means " _everything_ ". Period."

"It's no different than from when I came here." Malcolm nodded. "A new recruit to the League of Assassins must renounce all ties to his previous life. You know what I mean, Oliver." He turned to Oliver, who sneered.

"It's one thing to move on, another one to lose one's self entirely." Oliver glared.

"If you had seen how much Mr. Harper had suffered, you would understand." S'aru said as suddenly, through their minds flashed several memories.

* * *

_Roy Sr. at his mother's deathbed…_

* * *

_Roy killing a cop, while on Mirakuru…_

* * *

_Isaac Stantzler taunting Arsenal that the Arrow would abandon him…_

* * *

_Roy saying goodbye to Oliver, Diggle and Felicity…_

* * *

"I never knew Roy's family was so… troubled." Thea said, shocked at seeing the memories.

"It's not that different from me, actually." Malcolm nodded.

"And Roy Sr. became a soldier became someone else entirely after that." S'aru explained.

* * *

_Roy Sr. was shooting down some people with guns as at his side was an Asian woman in green dress and small group people with swords and other ancient weapons… "Remember that this is true justice, Harper. We fight for a better future." One of the mercenaries said._

_"This doesn't feel like justice. This is… wrong." Roy Sr. said, conflicted._

_"Justice has a price, Harper."_

* * *

_"Pathetic." A woman in black coat and red shirt said as she was training a group of apprentices. "If the true Demon's Head ruled here, he would have taken each of you and had you drowned."_

_"Forgive us, sensei." The apprentices knelt down as she pulled out a sword and decapitated each of them._

* * *

Roy stared at the woman's ruthlessness before the apparitions disappeared as the woman in black coat and red shirt appeared behind Roy.

"Impressed, Roy?"

"You killed them all… why?"

"No mercy. No compassion." The white-haired woman said as Roy followed Jade to a small house, where was an elder man, around 40 years old, with a beard and long hair.

"Roy?" She called out as the man turned around and Roy looked at the man's unkempt long hair and long beard and looked into his eyes and face… familiar cheeks to his own, when he would look at himself in the mirror.

"Hello, son." Roy Sr. smiled.

"Dad?" Roy whispered, his eyes getting wet.

* * *

"I'm sorry I left you, Roy. All I wanted was to earn enough money to set us all for life… but when I came here, I was chosen to protect this place." Roy Sr. said. "And… the oath… it compels each guardian to sever all ties to their past. And…"

"So, you decided to forget me and Mom?" Roy demanded.

"It was never like that, Roy." Roy Sr. held his shoulder. "You have no idea how much I wanted to come back to you but this was about far more than us. This is an ancient city haunted by great evil. And I made a vow to look after this place. This is about the balance between the light and the darkness. And when I recovered my memory…" He lifted his shirt to reveal some black lines on his skin. "I don't have much time left, my son. I need someone to carry on in my legacy. I need someone to become the next guardian of 'Eth Alth'eban and the Well of Sins."

* * *

"Poor Roy…" Laurel whispered.

"Take us to Roy, now!" Thea demanded as she grabbed S'aru. "Or I swear to God I'm gonna…"

"Thea, easy." Malcolm warned as S'aru smirked.

"As you wish." The boy snapped his fingers…

* * *

…as Oliver, Laurel, Thea, Malcolm, Anatoly and the assassins appeared in a valley that lead to a large gateway.

"There it is. Entrance to 'Eth Alth'eban." Malcolm smiled.

"Well, I figured you would try to use a shortcut." A man with an Australian accent said as he appeared behind them with a sword and behind him was a group of mercenaries. "But I'm afraid this is as far as you go. I've been waiting an entire year for this."

"Who are you?" Oliver demanded.

"My name is Joe Wilson." The man said and Oliver and Anatoly tensed and Laurel and Thea widened their eyes.

"Wilson, as in…"

Joe jumped down as he attacked with his sword, while Oliver dodged, while Joe's men fired upon them. Laurel and Thea took cover, while Malcolm and his men pulled out their bows and retaliated as Anatoly fired from his gun.

"We'll hold them off! Go!" Anatoly yelled as Oliver, Malcolm, Thea and Laurel rushed to the entrance but Joe was following them.

* * *

"So, you bail on us because you wanted to fight some ancient evil and now you want me to carry on in your legacy, when I don't even have an idea what do they look like?" Roy demanded.

"Roy, there is no greater duty than protect people…" Roy Sr. tried to explain.

"No, there is no greater duty than protect your own family!" Roy protested.

"Roy, you need to understand the severity of the situation." Jade pleaded.

"Enough!" The man leading the group said. "Take us to the Well of Sins, now."

"The Well is not yours to take." Roy Sr. glared. "How could you let them come here?" He turned to Jade.

"You haven't been to the outside world a long time. Things have changed." Jade explained. "Roy would become a fugitive on the run forever if he didn't get along with this. I'm sorry I failed you but I had no other choice left."

"Enough chatter." The leader said as he aimed the gun at her head. "Take us there, now."

"Dragon, you fool." Roy Sr. glared at him.

* * *

Oliver, Malcolm, Laurel, Nyssa and Thea entered the city as Nyssa looked around.

"This is a mausoleum. We shouldn't be here."

"Why not?" Oliver asked.

"Oliver, this place possesses great power." Nyssa said. "Falling into wrong hands…"

"We won't let that happen."

* * *

"You betrayed everything we stood for, Dragon. For what?" Roy Sr. sneered at him. "For power?"

"Things have changed. Ra's al Ghul is gone and his place was taken by a megalomaniacal psychopath with delusions of grandeur. We left and vowed to protect this place from Ra's and his brethren but the man who has replaced him is far worse than him." Dragon explained. "And we need the power from the Well to stop him."

"No man can touch the Well, ever again." Roy Sr. snapped.

"Then you will see your precious pupil and your son die." Dragon said as Graystone was again choking Jade with her spell.

* * *

"Slade has a son?" Laurel whispered.

"And apparently, he has an axe to grind." Oliver snapped.

"Great." Thea grumbled.

"We need to hurry." Malcolm said. "If they get to the Well of Sins before we do… it's game over."

* * *

"Roy, this place needs a guardian." Roy Sr. explained as he showed him a small lake with emerald bright liquid. "There aren't that many of us left."

"We will protect this place, once we use its power against Malcolm Merlyn. The usurper to the title of the Demon's Head." Dragon said.

Then, suddenly, some pale apparitions appeared around the well.

"They're coming." Roy Sr. realized. "Roy, are you ready to fight?"

* * *

"Are you hearing it?" Thea asked.

"That way." Malcolm said as they followed him. But then, a gunshot stopped them as they turned around to face Joe once again.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I'll hold him off, go!" Nyssa yelled as she turned to face him.

She notched an arrow and disarmed Joe of his gun as he pulled out his sword and engaged Nyssa, who blocked with her sword and kicked him back and their sword skills were evenly matched as they engaged each other and sparks flied.

* * *

Oliver, Laurel, Malcolm and Thea entered a cavern, where was Roy, Jade, a man with dragon tattoo and an elder man fighting some ghosts as it seemed.

"What are those?" Thea stared.

"The Untitled." Malcolm explained.

Then, suddenly, Graystone conjured a barrier, holding back the apparitions as Malcolm smirked before he jumped down with some of his men as the ghosts disappeared. "Thank you, Graystone. I couldn't have done this without you."

"What?" Oliver, Laurel and Thea stared.

"It wasn't a problem." Graystone smirked as Jade and Roy glared at Malcolm.

"The usurper." Jade glared.

"Kneel before the Demon's Head." Graystone ordered, forcing Roy and Jade to kneel with her magic.

"I knew that the guardians would never allow anyone to enter 'Eth Alth'eban. But if the guardians were lost, no one could stop the Longbow Hunters or anyone else to take the power of the Well for themselves." Malcolm smirked. "And now, the Well of Sins is mine. And with it, the Untitled will be under our control."

"You bastard." Roy sneered.

"I must say, you're more reasonable than Ra's was." Dragon smirked.

"You're taking it over our dead bodies!" Oliver snarled as he jumped down with Thea and Laurel as Malcolm was about to drink from the well. Oliver fired at Malcolm's assassins as he engaged Malcolm and used his bow but Malcolm blocked with his sword. "I should have let Ra's kill you."

"Maybe you should have." Malcolm sneered as he waved his hand and then, the assassins raised their arms on Oliver. "Kill them but spare my daughter." The assassins did not comply though. "I said, kill them. What are you waiting for?"

The assassins bowed before Oliver, to Malcolm's surprise. "We will not follow orders of false leader. You have betrayed our code, Magician and Al Sah-him was chosen by the Demon's Head himself. Yet, while he chose to hand over to you the mantle of the Demon, you've wasted the League's resources for selfish desires and allied yourself with our sworn enemies and now you wish to use the Well we have sworn to protect and warp the Untitled, to your own desires. You dare to violate the sacred city of League of Assassins and you violated our code of honor by executing the Undertaking and taking innocent lives without the permission of our master. You are not worthy of wielding the Ring of the Demon."

"Traitors!" Malcolm snarled. "All of you! I am Ra's al Ghul! How dare you disobey me?!"

"No. Oliver Queen is the true Ra's al Ghul." They bowed before Oliver as he smirked. "And if you desire to wield the power of the Well of Sins, Al Sa-her, you have to earn it with honor." They surrounded Oliver and Malcolm as they realized what was going to happen before Oliver turned to Thea, who nodded.  _Malcolm may have been her biological father but he's responsible for all the pain her family had gone through._

Dragon and Graystone stood down as the assassins were surrounding Jade, Roy and Roy Sr.

* * *

Anatoly took cover behind a rock as he was shooting at the mercenaries with some of Bratva members and assassins as Nyssa was fencing with Joe. Joe kept on furiously swinging his sword as Nyssa blocked and as Joe tried to deliver a fierce attack, Nyssa dodged and kicked Joe in the leg, causing for him to kneel before she tried to slice his head off but Joe blocked and spun around as Nyssa jumped back, narrowly dodging his sword.

* * *

Malcolm and Oliver stood against each other as the assassins and the Longbow Hunters circled around them.

"Funny how things go full circle, do they, Oliver?" Malcolm smirked as the assassins handed each of them a sword. "Three years ago, you failed to kill me. Your sister handed me over to the man, who wanted to kill me and yet you came to rescue me. Now, it looks like our paths cross once more."

"I should have let Ra's kill you." Oliver sneered.

"That's what separates you and me, Oliver." Malcolm gloated. "Unlike me, you don't have the will to do whatever it takes."

"Even if it means sacrificing your own blood to achieve your goal?" Oliver shot back as Malcolm's eyes narrowed before he attacked but Oliver dodged before he tried to attack but Malcolm parried with his sword and tried to slash Oliver but Oliver jumped back as they swung their swords and sparks flied. Oliver tried for a fierce strike as Malcolm dodged but Oliver suddenly twisted his own wrist and with one swift movement, he sliced Malcolm's hand off as he forced Malcolm to his knees as Malcolm seethed. "I never should have let you become the next Ra's. You killed my father. The woman I love. My best friend and brother. You forced my sister into the darkness. You killed over five hundred of innocent people. And now you wield the force to kill thousands of more. With Slade Wilson I had a choice. This time, I don't." Oliver drove the sword through Malcolm's chest and went up, making sure he had delivered a killing blow before Oliver pulled his sword out from Malcolm as his body collapsed to the ground.

* * *

Joe tried to attack Nyssa again as she kicked him and he stumbled and fell into an abyss below as the darkness consumed him.

* * *

And suddenly, from the Well appeared some shadows, apparitions… that slowly took form... and Oliver and Thea saw…

"Dad?" Oliver whispered as he and Thea widened their eyes.

"Hello, son." Robert smiled. "Hello, Thea."

"How…" Thea whispered, her eyes getting wet. "You're…"

"I'm still with you, even if I'm gone, Thea." Robert assured her as he held her shoulder "I'm sorry I wasn't a better father to both of you. I may not have been a good man but I always wanted the best for you. What will never change that I will always love you." He said as Thea sniffed.

"I'm sorry I turned my back on you. Despite knowing that I was Malcolm's daughter, you raised me, you loved me…" Thea sobbed out. "And I threw it all away."

"I should have been honest with you from the start." Robert smiled. "But know that I'm proud of you both. And I will always love you. Now, as for you…" He turned to the Malcolm's corpse as he seemed to pull out from his body Malcolm's ghost as his transparent form was pulled out from his dead body.

"Robert…"

"Eternity of suffering awaits you, old friend." Robert said as the ghosts from the Well pulled Malcolm' soul into the water as he screamed out in excruciating agony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think about it?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far.


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue to the quest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

"The man you allied yourselves with is dead." Oliver told Dragon, who knelt before him.

"And therefore, we have no quarrel with you anymore." Dragon said as Oliver nodded.

"I didn't expect likes of you to have…"

"Honor?" Dragon questioned as Oliver nodded. "We are not savages, Mr. Queen. We were hired, yes but we do not reduce ourselves to cowardly methods."

"I better hope for your own sakes that our paths shall never cross again." Oliver shook his hand.

"Why did you join forces with Malcolm in the first place?" Thea asked.

"It was never our intention to truly ally ourselves with him." Dragon explained. "He was just means to an end and we did not have the manpower to take back the city. The Lazarus pit here is connected to other pits around the world. Under our control, we could bend the Untitled to our own will. Ra's al Ghul and Malcolm Merlyn were spineless cowards that had lost all honor. But now we know that the League is in the hands of trusted."

"And what were you doing actually? You destroyed hundreds of lives as well." Thea pointed out.

"None of the people whose lives we had claimed, were innocent." Dragon said.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Laurel asked.

Dragon, Graystone and Jade knelt before Nyssa, who had taken the ring of the Demon as she stood before them.

"All blood debts are therefore forgiven but for all our sakes, our paths better not cross, ever again."

* * *

"I promise I will turn the League into something better, not defined by father's legacy or Malcolm Merlyn's." Nyssa promised Oliver as Roy was talking with Roy Sr.

"You could stay with me, Roy. More people are going to look for the Well of Sins and abuse the power." Roy Sr. pointed out. "That's why I wanted Jade to find you. You've seen what people are capable of doing if they get their hands on this place. I'm sorry I wasn't here for you but…"

"I get why you left…" Roy nodded. "But I wish things had been different."

"I never meant to abandon you or Mom but you see how dangerous the world really is. You can stay with me. Serve a greater purpose."

"I already have one." Roy said as he turned to Thea.

"But… you're still a fugitive, Roy." Thea pointed out. "What about…"

"I got this." Oliver promised.

* * *

_**A.R.G.U.S.** _

"Oliver." Waller smiled. "To what do I owe this visit?"

"I'm here to do something I should have done five years ago." Oliver said as two men in suits were accompanying him. "These people are here to take you in for a cover-up of a bioweapons attack in Hong Kong."

* * *

**_Later, the Loft_ **

"Officially, Roy Harper is still at large." Lyla explained. "But, we've managed to replace your photo, DNA and fingerprints with ones of a dead man, in the criminal justice system and on the Internet and news. So, technically, you are a free man."

"Thank you." Roy shook his hand with Lyla.

* * *

**_Star City Cemetery_ **

Laurel dug out the grave as she opened the coffin to reveal Sara's decaying body as she pulled out a vial of emerald bright liquid. "I hope this works."

* * *

_**Elsewhere** _

Joe Wilson accompanied a man in black hood, with bow, katana and quiver full of arrows and belt of shurikens and a woman in black leather with a sword to the entrance to the city.

"So, Malcolm Merlyn has become one with the guardians of the city." The woman smirked.

"Yet, Harper has become free and they managed to walk away alive and your sister is now the leader of the League." Joe pointed out. "Aren't you mad?"

"At least some justice was served." The woman smiled.

"But they still need to pay." Joe smiled as the man in black hood seethed. "The Longbow Hunters spared Oliver Queen. Fools. We will finish what they started."

"I don't want them dead. I'm gonna make them wish they were all dead."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think about it?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this until the end.
> 
> And if I write a sequel, the question is in the air.
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
